List of Modern Firearms By Country
This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it and adding links. Austria *Glock pistol series of semi-automatic pistols *Steyr M series of semi-automatic pistols *Steyr AUG assault rifle *Steyr Scout sniper rifle *Steyr TMP submachine gun *Steyr MPi 69 submachine gun. *Steyr HS .50 .50 BMG bolt-action rifle *Steyr AUG HBAR 40.CAL Assault Rifle Brazil *Taurus Millennium series-Semi-automatic pistol *Taurus PT 24/7-Semi-automatic pistol *Taurus PT1911- Semi-automatic pistol *Taurus Raging Bull- Revolver *INR (Imbel New Rifle)-Assault rifle *MSS-1.2 Anti-tank guided missile. *ALACAnti-tank weapon Belgium *Fabrique Nationale Five-seveN semi-automatic pistol *FN FAL battle rifle *FN FNC assault rifle *FN MAG general purpose machine gun *FN P90 submachine gun *FN SCAR assault rifle *FN P35 "Hi-Power" semi-automatic pistol *FN F2000 assault rifle *FN Minimi light machine gun Canada *C3 sniper rifle (based on the M40) *C6 (canadian version of the FN MAG/M240 GPMG) *Diemaco C7 assault rifle derivative of the M16 *Diemeco C8 assault rifle derivative of the M4 *C9 (canadian version of the FN Minimi/M249 SAW) *Browning Hi-Power also known as the browning 9mm pistol *Para-Ordnance Hawg semi-automatic pistol, Micro-compact variant of the M1911 *C14 timberwolf (.338 Lapua Magnum and .300 Winchester Magnum chamberings) *C15 LRSW (Long Range Sniper Weapon) (canadian version of the Tac-50) *MP5 submachine gun *M2 .50 cal HMG *SIG P220 family of pistols *Remington 870 pump action shotgun *Carl Gustav Recoiless Rifle (Anti-Armour) *ERYX (SRAW (H) Short Range Anti-Armour weapon (Heavy)) *M72 Law (Light Anti-tank weapon) China *Norinco QBZ-95 5.8 mm assault rifle with bullpup design *Norinco Type 88 Sniper rifle version of the QBZ-95 *Norinco Type 87 5.8 mm assault rifle *QSZ-92 semi-automatic handgun Colombia *IMI Galil 5.56 assault rifle *Browning M2HB .50 heavy machine-gun *M60 7.62mm machine-gun *IMI Tavor 5.56mm assault rifle *Pietro Beretta M92FS 9mm pistol *Uzi Pistol 9mm machine pistol *Micro Uzi 9mm SMG *Uzi submachine gun *Colt M-16 assault rifle *Colt M4A1 carbine *M4A2 carbine *IMI Negev light machine gun *Sig sauer sp 2009 semi automatic pistol Croatia *HS 2000 semi-automatic pistol (marketed in the US by Springfield Armory, Inc. under the XD brand) *VHS assault rifle, built in Croatia Finland *Valmet Rk 62 *Valmet Rk 95 *Sako TRG France *Alsetex 410 less lethal grenade *FAMAS assault rifle *Hispano-Suiza HS.404 20 mm autocannon *Hispano-Suiza HS.804 20 mm autocannon *Hispano-Suiza HS.820 20 mm autocannon *F1 20 mm autocannon *J7 32mm Gun *BJ 27mm Needler Germany *Heckler & Koch HK416 5.56 mm assault rifle *Heckler & Koch G3 7.62 mm battle rifle *Heckler & Koch G36 5.56 mm assault rifle *Heckler & Koch MP5 9 mm submachine gun *Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun *Heckler & Koch USP Series of semi-automatic pistols *Mauser BK-27 27 mm autocannon *Mauser MK 30F 30 mm autocannon *Rheinmetall Rh202 20 mm autocannon *M40 world war 2 gun Hungary *Gepard anti-materiel rifle family India *INSAS 5.56 mm assault rifle *INSAS EXCALIBUR assault rifle with folding butt *INSAS MSMC modern submachine carbine *INSAS KALANTAK micro assault rifle *INSAS LMG light machine gun *Vidhwansak anti material/sniper rifle developed by OFB India *NAG anti tank guided missile Indonesia *Pindad SS1 5.56 mm assault rifle manufactured by PT Pindad. It is based on the FN FNC rifle but modified in order to meet ergonomic and tropical environment needs. 4 *Pindad SS2 5.56 mm assault rifle. A latter modern update to the SS1 Israel *Galil assault rifle *Israeli Military Industries Jericho 941 semi-automatic pistol (aka Uzi Eagle, Baby Eagle) *Israeli Military Industries Negev light machine gun *Israeli Military Industries Tavor TAR-21 assault rifle *Uzi submachine gun Italy *Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun *Beretta 92F/FS (M9) 9 mm semi-automatic pistol *Breda 35 20 mm automatic cannon *Beretta Model 12 submachine gun Mexico *FX-05 Xiuhcoatl Assault rifle Poland *MAG95 - 9 mm semi-automatic pistol *WIST-94 - 9 mm semi-automatic pistol *Glauberyt wz.84 - 9 mm submachine gun *Tantal wz. 1988 - 5,45 mm assault rifle *Beryl wz.96 - 5,56 mm assault rifle *Karabinek maszynowy wz.2003 - 5.56 mm light machine gun *UKM-2000 - 7.62 mm general purpose machine gun *Alex - 7.62 mm sniper rifle *Tor - 12.7 mm sniper rifle Philippines *MSSR - 5.56 mm semi-automatic sniper rifle *Special Operations Assault Rifle (SOAR) - Caliber 5.56 mm assault rifle improvement of M16 *Floro MK-9 - 9x19mm Parabellum submachinegun Russia *2A42 30 mm autocannon *AK-47 7.62 mm assault rifle produced and used worldwide *AK-74 5.45 mm assault rifle used as standard assault rifle of the Russian military *AK-103 7.62 mm assault rifle *AN-94 5.45 mm assault rifle planned to replace the AK-74 in service *AKM 7.62 mm assault rifle *AS-94 5.45-39.5 mm Gas Operated Assault Rifle *AS Val 9 mm special purpose assault rifle *AEK-971 Assault Rifle - 5.45 x 39 mm AEK-971 ; 5.56 x 45 mm AEK-972 ; 7.62 x 39 mm AEK-973 / AEK-973S *AEK-999 Modernised PKM machine gun *Bizon submachine gun *Dragunov SVD sniper rifle *VSSK Vykhlop special purpose silenced 12.7 mm sniper rifle *KSVK 12.7 mm anti-materiel sniper rifle *VSS Vintorez 9 mm silenced sniper rifle *Makarov PM 9 mm semi-automatic pistol *APS Stechkin 9 mm machine pistol *RPK 7.62 mm squad automatic weapon *RPK-74 5.45 mm squad automatic weapon *SKS semi-automatic rifle *DShK 12.7 mm heavy machine gun *Kord 12.7 mm heavy machine gun *NSV 12.7 mm heavy machine gun *KPV 14.5 mm heavy machine gun *RPG-7 anti-tank grenade launcher *9K38 Igla surface-to-air missile *PK machine gun Singapore *Matador light antitank rocket launcher *SAR-21 assault rifle *Ultimax 100 section automatic weapon South Africa *NeoStead 2000 shotgun *R1 7,62mm assault rifle, licensed copy of the FN FAL *Vektor R4 5,56mm assault rifle, a licensed copy of the Israeli Galil *Vektor R5 assault rifle, a shorter R4, similar to the Galil SAR *Vektor R6 assault rifle, a shorter R4, similar to the Galil MAR *[[striker revolver semi-auto 40 mm grenade launcher Switzerland *Oerlikon KAA 20 mm autocannon *Oerlikon KAB 20 mm autocannon *Oerlikon KBA 25 mm autocannon *Oerlikon KDF 35 mm autocannon *P226 handgun **P229 handgun *SG 550 assault rifle **GL 5040 (rifle grenade cartridge attachment) **SG 550S (sniper) **SG 551 (carbine, police) **SG 552 (commando) **SG 553 (updated, more recent) **SG 556 (different ammunition, for export) *SIG 710 machine gun Sweden *AK5 Assault rifle *AK4 Assault rifle *M/45 submachine gun *AT4 antitank rocket launcher *Carl Gustav recoilless rifle antitank rocket launcher *RBS 23 surface-to-air missile *RBS70 surface-to-air missile Turkey *Yavuz 16 Pistol *M-12 Shotgun *Mehmetçik 1 Assault rifle *JNG-90 Sniper rifle *KNT-308 Sniper rifle *T-12 Sniper rifle *Aselsan STAMP Machine gun United Kingdom *ADEN 25 25 mm autocannon *ADEN Mk 4 30 mm autocannon *L96 sniper rifle *SA80 family of infantry rifles United States *Bushmaster ACR Assault Rifle *Beretta M9 pistol *Barrett M82 semi-automatic sniper rifle *BGM-71 TOW heavy anti-tank guided missile *Bushmaster II 30 mm / 40 mm chain gun *Bushmaster III 35 mm / 50 mm chain gun *Colt Mk 12 20 mm autocannon *Colt Model 1900 semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1902 Sporting semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1902 Military semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammer semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1905 Military semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1907 Military semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1908 Pocket Hammerless semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1909 semi-automatic pistol *Colt Model 1910 semi-automatic pistol *DSA SA58 semi-automatic rifle, (American commercial derivative of the FN FAL) *Colt Model 1911 (1911A1) .45 cal. semi-automatic pistol *Dragon light anti-tank guided missile *Dragon Fire heavy automated mortar (under development as of 2006) *FIM-92 Stinger shoulder-launched surface-to-air missile *FGM-148 Javelin shoulder-launched anti-tank missile *M4 assault carbine *M14 7.62 mm battle rifle used as standard issue for the United States through the 1960s *M16 5.56 mm assault rifle used as current standard rifle of the United States and many other nations *M24 Sniper Weapon System *M39 20 mm autocannon *M168 Vulcan 6-barrel 20 mm Gatling gun *M40A3 7.62 mm sniper rifle *M40 sniper rifle *M47 Dragon light anti-tank guided missile *M60 7.62 mm general purpose machine gun *M60E3 7.62 mm general purpose machine gun *M61 Vulcan 6-barrel 20 mm Gatling gun *M79 grenade launcher *M230 30 mm chain gun *M238 30 mm autocannon *M240 7.62 mm general purpose machine gun (not US design - based on Belgium FN MAG) *M242 Bushmaster 25 mm chain gun *M249 5.56 mm light machine gun (not US design - based on Belgium FN Minimi) *M252 81 mm mortar *M270 rocket artillery system *M1911 .45 cal. semi-automatic pistol *Pancor Jackhammer automatic shotgun *Remington Model 700 series bolt-action rifle *Remington Model 710 series bolt-action rifle *Remington Model 7600 series pump-action rifles and carbines *Remington Model 870 series pump-action shotguns *Remington Model 11-87 series semi-automatic shotguns *Remington Model 7400 series semi-automatic rifles *Ruger BlackHawk revolver *Ruger 480 Super Redhawk revolver *Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (SMAW) *Sig Sauer P229 Handgun *SR-25 Sniper Rifle *Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolver *XM84 less lethal grenade